A Night Mist
by cd11
Summary: Story; Everyone in Port Charles believes that Caleb Morley was a crazed man and not a vampire. He has made his escape and plots his next move, but he has drawn the attention of another. One much more powerful. Rated T for now.


_**A Night Mist: A General Hospital Story: All characters and backgrounds are the property of their creators. Story; Everyone in Port Charles believes that Caleb Morley was a crazed man and not a vampire. He has made his escape and plots his next move, but he has drawn the attention of another. One much more powerful. Rated T for now.**_

Caleb Morley walked the streets of Port Charles. The authorities believed he was a crazed musician named Steven Clay. However, he had fooled them. Even the self-appointed slayer Lucy Coe even believed it. He walked along the waterfront in a very cold and misty night. "Revenge will be so sweet." He said to himself, as he looked at his ring. The ring gave him his power,and eternal life. "Oh my Livvie." He said to the wind. "You will be mine again." He though of the boy Rafe, his son. He had grown into a teenager. "He will trust me in time." he said to himself." Before he could leave, a voice called to him. "No Caleb, he will not."

Caleb looked around the dock in alarm. There was no one there, and then he heard footsteps slowly walking toward him.

He peered into the night. The figure of a man slowly walked into view. The man was average in height; he had a cane with a silver wolf's head on the end. His hair was grey, he was an older man, but carried himself upright as he had done in his youth. Caleb Morley feared very few things in this world, but the presence of this man gave him a feeling of fear.

"What are you doing here?" the man demanded.

Caleb's temper started to flare. "What is it to you why I am here!" he snarled. "You are tempting your fate, Barnabas."

Barnabas Collins took a step closer. "And you are tempting yours, Caleb." He said. "Do you really think that I fear you?" Locking eyes with Caleb. "I was responsible for you becoming what you are in case that fact has slipped your mind." Caleb just glared as Barnabas continued. "I may be mortal again, and I may be old but if you truly wish to question my powers, feel free to try."

The common sense overcame the bloodlust in Caleb as he backed down. "But she is here." Caleb said in frustration. "Livvie is here, and I will claim here again." Barnabas shook his head sadly, he remembered what it was like to lose the woman that he loved.

"Livvie is in Europe. She has been for nearly 10 years."

Caleb rose up "NO!" he yelled, "She is here!"

"She is in France, Caleb." Barnabas said. "The only thing you have done is go on a killing spree for nothing, and attracted the attention of the police!"

Caleb sneers. "And why should you care?" Barnabas glares at the younger man. "Why?" he replies, "Because Allison Barrington was a friend and the daughter of a friend, because the boy Rafe now no longer has his mother." He paused. "Because the police tend to look for cases that are similar in nature, and I do not wish them to start looking toward Maine and Collinsport. That would make me very unhappy, Caleb." Locking eyes with Caleb again. "I'm sure I don't have to remind you what that would mean for you."

Caleb glared. "Do you think that you still have that sort of power, Old man?" he said darkly. Barnabas smiled grimly and looked to the skies for a moment, then looked back to Caleb. There was silence for a long few minutes. then faintly on the wind the sound of a woman's laughter. The sounds would be enough to freeze the blood of anyone who heard it. But both men had heard it before.

Caleb looked around wildly, "It's not possible!" he shouted. "You are dead, Angelique!" The woman's voice stopped laughing. "But I am still here, Caleb, and I still have my powers. All of my powers!" Angelique said. "Like you, like Barnabas. I still exist, and you would find ignoring us would be a very serious mistake on your part." Caleb looked around then fixed his gaze on Barnabas Collins. "I will leave Port Charles, but this is not over by a long shot, beware Barnabas Collins!" With that Caleb Morley disappeared from view. Barnabas looked around the docks, there was no sign of Caleb.

"He is gone Barnabas." Angelique said as she appeared.

"Yes he is." Barnabas replied. "But this affair is not done I suspect." He looked to the ghost of Angelique, the woman who cursed him to be a vampire in 1795, and over time finally an ally and even a friend, sometimes. "I think the saying that is used these days is thanks for the backup." Angelique smiled and replied; "Until next time Barnabas." Then she faded from view.

"Now I need to find young Rafe and see what can be done for him." Barnabas walked from the docks and started for the PCPD. "And maybe I should meet this John McBain and Samantha Morgan as well."

_**Fins.**_

This tale is over. But I suspect there will be another.


End file.
